


【锤基】虚假甜蜜恋爱史  下

by SSSX



Series: 【锤基】虚假甜蜜恋爱史 [2]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-01 20:32:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16291283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSSX/pseuds/SSSX
Summary: Loki回来了，这次他以为Thor不再爱他。涉及贾尼＋盾冬





	【锤基】虚假甜蜜恋爱史  下

从资助了母校起，Thor第一次走进这间专为他辟出的办公室。地球跟着轨道转，住在里面的人也跟着转，三年前Thor和Loki在这里相遇和分手，三年后，他们又要在这里重新认识一遍。  
没有人猜得透Loki是什么心思。三年时间，他实际早已经逃脱了Laufey的捆绑，逃出了这个城市，甚至一并逃出了当年的事，让几乎所有人都快要忘了他。但就在这时，他又回来了，悄无声息地，跑到这个学校当老师，就像什么事都不曾在他身上发生，没有什么欺骗，什么可怜的爱情，更没有什么值得去记忆的过去。大概不过是选择就业的一种方式罢了，在Thor眼里，这就是Loki，不去在乎一切。否则他还能如何猜测，猜Loki是为他而来？他怎么还会把生活再当童话。

办公室有一个单间公寓大小，简单的家具一直备得很全，在他决定使用这里之后，学校已经将这里打扫过。他深深明白自己还没有放弃，即使笃定Loki并不为他而来，他也无法不到这里来。整整三年，Thor一点也不否认，他从来都没有真正忘记过Loki，但整整三年，他也不再去轻易说他爱这个人。时间把该带走的都带走，只留下当年的感觉似有似无，最终让他淡却了Loki，活得像一个什么都不缺乏的人。  
只不过Thor没想到，他和Loki的相见会如此戏剧化。

他不指望自己在办公室的守株待兔能守出奇迹，甚至就想借着这样，守下几个月，像三年前那样，什么都得不到，一鼓作气把Loki忘得干干净净，收拾东西离开这里，再也不会记得这个人是什么样子，又和他到底有过什么回忆。可就在他这样想后的半个月，Loki进了他的办公室。

办公室没有锁门，Loki只是推开就踉跄冲了进来，进来后用背紧紧抵着门滑坐在地上，猛烈的信息素和满身的汗不难看出他正在经历发情。

“你来这里干什么。”

Loki永远也不会去想象，有一天Thor也能发出这样的声音，像一个厌恶自己的陌生人，第一眼就否定了他的一切，多说一句话都很嫌弃。只凭这一句他就知道一切和原来已迥然不同，如果说来时还有妄想，那么他现在就只想救命，然后辞职，买票，永永远远，头也不回地离开，他就知道。他怎么会想回来的，怎么会那么想他……

“我知道你还恨我，Thor。”Loki摊开手，笑了下指了指自己，“现在正是你报复的好时候。……你看见了……我在发情，可是呢，没带抑制剂。……现在轮到我了，低声下气，好好让你报一把当年的仇。”他咬咬牙使劲让自己轻浮起来，“求求你给我一点抑制剂。”  
Thor站了起来，站起来顿住：发情味道是真的，但Loki一向谨慎警惕，怎么会到了发情期会没有抑制剂。……他也清楚记得，今天不是他的发情期。  
他又绕过桌子往前走了一点，Loki立刻往后缩了缩。  
“虽然我骗了你，但我知道你是个正直的人，你，你总不该把我就这样赶出去吧，你知道外面什么人都有——”  
“赶快吃。”Thor疾步走过来打断他的话。

屋里再没有其他声音，什么多余的心思都被掩埋在这寂静之下。Loki拿起被扔到自己腿上的药，倒出三个一口放进嘴里，再慢慢把药瓶旋上，握在双手中。猛然发出的苦味终于将他拉回现实，让他停止了过多的伪装。善辩的嘴变得寡言少语，那些本来要假装无所谓的话语也最后都咽进肚子里。  
其实戏都是他加出来的，即使没有那些对自己的贬低，他也会得到抑制剂。早在来的路上他就很明白，无论过去多少年，Thor都会是这样，让时间带走错误的一切，不恨你也不会喜欢你，看你可怜也会帮你。Loki甚至想过他们会疯狂地大吵一架，那至少还证明他还记得一切，就算是恨也还记得他喜欢过自己。而不该成了这样，Thor是Thor，Loki是Loki，俩人不再会有任何类型的交集。  
“起效果了吗？”  
Loki抬起头不想回答，把药给他准备走，但因为没有力气而轻而易举被Thor拉起来按到沙发上去。  
“你干什么。”他又变回了那个从前的Loki，只不过这一次他也要尝尝失恋是什么滋味了。  
“等药效完全发挥了再走。”  
有那么一瞬间Loki觉得他们像极了从前：Thor为他拿来了毯子，他躺下，在沙发上安安静静地半睡着。  
这三年，从毕业到接管家业，Thor看起来变了，而且变了那么多，不再整天穿着运动服，渐渐学着在正确场合穿正确的服装，注重搭配，让所有的衣服都在他身上衬出该有的形体来，及肩的金发被剪去，变得棕而短硬。神情也开始深不可测，让Loki再也不能从这张脸上轻易判断出他的喜怒。  
他们中间弥漫着无言的寂静。谁都不知道要怎么开口。而这期间， Loki一直在看着他的头发。  
“为什么把头发剪了。”过一会儿，他忽然问。  
Thor愣了一下，一时不知该怎么答他。他的头发早就如此短了。但他该怎么跟Loki说，早在Loki走的第二天，他就决定剪掉这些长发。  
“还给你了。”他只好这么说。他看见Loki的头发变得很长。

答罢，几秒钟后，Loki忽然笑起来，笑得眼睛通红。三年过去了，Thor是变得多么狡猾狡诈了。还给他了？把什么还给他了？他们之间的感情？那些曾经也真心实意的亲吻和拥抱？那在一起的一个月？以及那最后的欺骗，都一并还给他了么？一点都不想要了吗。

 

也不知道在坚持什么，Loki从Thor的办公室出来，没有立即辞职，还是留在了学校里继续教书。大多数时候人会欺骗自己，没有真正死心就不想真正放手。尽管在那之后，他们俩再也没见过面。

Thor不知道沉稳成熟的Steve有朝一日也会露出这样郁结的表情，从到酒吧开始，他就少言少语，握着酒杯喝一口才搭Thor一句话。  
“Tony今晚不来了？”Thor问他。  
“呆在实验室了，Jarvis在陪他。Sam过会儿就到。”说罢又郁郁地喝了口酒。Thor实在想笑，用胳膊一顶他，“怎么回事你？”  
“我跟Bucky告白了。”  
“他拒绝了你？”  
“没有……所以我问我们能不能同居，他拒绝了。”Steve露出了悲怆的表情，“难道是我太急了，是不是他根本不愿跟我同居——他的理由是他要陪室友。”  
“那你没戏了。”Thor不留情地笑他，顺便用手将他本来就趴着的背拍得更低矮，“陪室友这种理由都能给出来，除非他喜欢他室友。”这时候Steve的表情有些变化，他坐直起来。他早知道Loki回来的事，而且恐怕是最早的一个。但他不知道Thor是否已经见过Loki，或者说是否愿意再见Loki。  
“你见过Loki了吗？”  
Thor住了嘴，才顿了一顿，低声说见过了。  
“Bucky的室友就是Loki。不仅现在，在伦敦，他们也做了两年半的室友。”  
“你怎么——”Thor猛然觉得震惊，又压下去声音，“你怎么不早跟我说。”  
Steve看他的眼神变得不可测，“我以为你已经……你是想见他还是不想见他。”Thor犹豫了，好一会儿没答复，Steve一向最懂他的朋友们，而Thor的心思则最好揣测，若是不想见，那他就不有丝毫留恋Loki；一旦想见，他这三年就没有不爱过Loki。  
“我见过一次了…他，他现在怎么样。”  
“病了。Bucky说要一直照顾，所以不能跟我同居。”其实Steve一直不明白的是Loki到底得了什么病，才会需要Bucky一直在身边。  
“什么病！”Steve已经可以盖棺定论，Thor对Loki的心思一如他们的三年前，几乎一点都没有变。三年里他们这群朋友都被Thor蒙骗了，成熟掩盖了他那么多的心思，甚至连自己都骗过了，“我也不清楚——Bucky晚点到，你自己问他吧。” 

在等Bucky到来的这段间隔期，Thor的心情从高峰降至如山峦，起起伏伏不能冲激也不能平淡。他一面想着Loki得了什么病，一面又想着Loki什么时候得的病。三年里他拒绝打听Loki的一分一秒，以至于再想起Loki，这三年里竟全是一望无际的空白。

Bucky对Thor并不太客气。来到酒吧看见Thor——他早认识Thor，Loki甚至有一整本Thor的相册。听起他问起Loki的病，他一气之下本想一走了之，但碍于Steve的暗示，他也只得拉着Thor到角落里，让酒吧的光照不到他们，就好似这样能得到遮蔽似的。他把Loki三年在伦敦被断了Laufey的资助，只能买劣质抑制剂以致发情期越来越紊乱的事情告诉了Thor。这些病也是Loki在回来之前刚发现的，无药可治，只好时时备着抑制剂，但不管多好的抑制剂，最近也有了些失灵的危险。  
“他上次去找你不过实在没办法而已，就那天忘了带抑制剂。”  
“不能治？”  
“找到Alpha就能治。”Bucky耸起眉毛嘲讽地笑，“他找到男朋友我就搬出来，这事我懒得跟Steve说，你跟他讲清楚，等Loki有了Alpha我就去他那里去。”

Bucky的嘲讽不无原因。那天他对Loki的态度，如何也不算是一个还恋旧情的人，现在他又关心Loki的病情，十足可笑虚伪得可以。

 

Bucky告诉Loki Thor已经知道他病情的事后，Loki有那么一瞬间希望Thor会来找他。但很快他就迫使自己放弃了这种心思。不管怎么样，他下定决心要遗忘Thor了，这个人不应该再给他造成任何影响。  
但命运就是喜欢折磨他。在学校那个大走廊遇见Thor后，强烈的酸楚和思念几乎一下子就击中了他，甚至于在Thor说出要带他去医院的话的时候，他自暴自弃地说他，“难道你不比医院更有用吗？”

三年前Loki给Thor设置了那个考验，就是为了让他再利用Thor的同时保证自己不被他标记。Thor当时是那么守信，为了他什么都可以忍耐，在任何时候都不多碰Loki一下。他想他走之后Thor该多么悔恨，不仅被骗了，还一次都未曾占有过他。  
就像现在，是该Thor发泄愤怒的时候了，要把三年前没干过的事情全都做干净，什么忍耐什么守护都撇除地彻彻底底。  
Loki还没到发情期，但在Thor强烈信息素的刺激下，他不可抑制地发情了，Thor特地开了房操他，一句话也没有，就像一个电话招来的男妓，什么都不必给予，只要享受他应得的。  
Loki觉得Thor现在应该兴奋极了，终于可以一雪前耻，赤身裸体地把Loki压在身底下，戴着那么安全的安全套，一言不发地就只是当玩具一样地操他，翻来覆去。他知道他们之间已经没有任何感情，Loki想，此次之后，他得到了他想要的，Thor也得到了他不曾有过的，他们就该真正分开。  
一个人对另一个人有感情，但在最亲密的模式下，却得不到另一个人的回应。这就是他们的从前，更是Loki的报应。在这样的身体攀上高潮之后，他甚至没有立场去向Thor祈求一个吻。

两次之后，俩人都渐渐平息下来，Loki蜷起来背对着Thor，被子不够遮蔽地搭在他们身上。  
“我的信息素让你发情了。”  
“我知道。”  
“去医院看看吧。”  
Loki沉默许久，“会去的。”  
“为什么还不找一个Alpha。”  
“关你什么事！”Loki歇斯底里起来，他已经受够了，他还想问到什么时候，非要逼着他说他后悔了，后悔到三年里的每一分每一秒都想他想得要死，但却再也得不到原来的爱是吗！

Thor手足无措起来，不管过了多久，他都无法看着Loki哭而无动于衷。三年过去了，加上Loki的欺骗，他已经不能像从前那样轻易说出自己的爱意，像个忠实雕塑，守在Loki放学的路上硬是塞给他礼物。 他只是想问Loki为什么不再找人，是不是一直在等他。  
“别哭了。”Thor往前挪了挪，手臂绕到Loki身前，抹了抹他的眼泪。他还是忍不住想说那些他早憋在心里的话。有时候他是那么了解他们两个之间是什么相处模式，爱从来都是由他说出口。  
“你已经没有再骗我一次的理由了，Loki。如果你还愿意，我们再试一次。”  
Loki的嘴唇颤动着，他扭过头来，如鲠在喉，“你不是要报复我……”  
Thor摇了摇头，压下身把Loki紧紧抱在怀里，熟悉的吻再次降临在Loki脸颊上。他最终知道，无论过去多久，Thor也仍然爱他。


End file.
